muzesoftwarefandomcom-20200213-history
Muze Jolt
Muze Jolt is a multi-purpose application (main focus: web browser) developed by Muze Software. Muze Jolt was originally just named Muze, but was changed to avoid name conflicts. It was also the very first program launched by Muze Software and has been the longest supported application. History Muze was originally created back in 2009 by a Nintendo DS gaming website called NDS Online, done by the same owners of Muze Software today. When it was created, it was designed to be an extremely simple-to-use web browser that allows users to play their music and browse the web, all within a single application. Eventually, Muze grew and grew and got up to version 6, before finally being called off, due to lack of interest. However, it was this announcement that gained more internest for Muze, bringing it up to version 8, before being cancelled and losing all support, as NDS Online itself was closing. Once interest was high enough, the lead developer then created a new website called Muze Browser in 2011, where the development of Muze would continue and grow. Later that year, the name was changed to Muze Software Inc., which led to name confusion, which is when it was renamed Muze Jolt, got a re-design based off the Modern Style UI that it features today. Muze Browser When NDS Online developed their web browser, it was simply called Muze. Eventually when they were closing down, the developers left and started the project on their own, which eventually lead to the birth of Muze Software. Muze Browser Versions Below is the entire release history of the Muze Jolt evolution. Please note that only major versions are listed below. *Museb 1 *Muze 2 *Muze 3 *Muze 4 *Muze 5 *Muze 6 - Free *Muze 6 - Pro *Muze 7 *Muze 7 SP1 *Muze 7 SP2 *Muze 8 *Muze 9 *Muze Jolt v1.0 *Muze Jolt v2.0 *Muze Jolt v3.0 *Muze Jolt v4.0 *Muze Jolt SC1 (v5.0) Nameing When first created back in December 2009, the name was Museb, a combination of music and web, which were the only two things that it did. Then in early builds of Museb v2.0, the 's' was changed to a 'z', and just before release, the name was changed to drop the 'b', creating 'Muze'. This name lasted up until Muze Software decided to do a redesign of the web browser to better match the Modern Style UI. The concept name was Muze Spark, before being changed to Muze Jolt, going off of "as fast as lightning." Browser Features When Muze was originally released, the main purpose was to just have a music player and a web browser, but due to increase of users, the features have changed, making Muze Jolt a multi-purpose application. It now features: *Modern Style UI *Web Browser (based off of Internet Explorer 9) *Music Player *Video Player *Notepad Browser Engine Ever since Muze Jolt v1.0, it has been running off of the Trident 1.0 engine, which was originally found in Internet Explorer 6. As of Muze Jolt SC1, the browser engine is being updated to Trident 5.0, allowing for proper HTML5 support, along with increased compatibility, speed and security.